Told you so
by manatees46607
Summary: Chad needs to solve a problem and can sonny fix it. One-shot! Please review because i love hearing what you say bout my stories.


No copy right intended! I do not own Sonny with a chance!

Channy One shot.

Chad's POV

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Great here we are again having one of our stupid bickering at the same time every day. Sonny is so annoying, non-funny, cute, smart pretty, weird, and … wait did I just say she is cute and pretty? I think I just did. Ok I need to go and talk to my therapist right now because I have had the weirdest thoughts about Sonny lately.

I walk through the door to his office and he is just sitting in his chair waiting patiently for me to come in and sit down.

"Hello Chad. How are you today?"

"Not very good Doc., I just had one of the weird thoughts again that randomly pop up in what I am thinking."

"I see. What did you think this time?"

"Isn't that a little personal?"

"Yes, but I need to know what it is you are thinking in order to solve the problem."

"Oh. Well I guess if that is the case then ok."

"Unless you want it to be solved" he raised an eyebrow at me and winked."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"You said it was about the girl again right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So?" He stretched the o very long like I was supposed to get something before he said it. "What if you really LIKE this girl? Maybe you just don't know it yet."

"Are you kidding me? Me, liking Sonny Munroe? Of course I want to get rid of these thoughts that I have about her." The nerve of this guy.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I get it. Now what did you say you thought about her this time?"

"Well, I was just finishing up one of our daily fights with her and ….wait I know what you are doing. You're trying to get me to admit I am in denial!" I said in a matter- of- fact- way.

"No I am not I am trying to help you but obviously you don't want it because you already no how to solve it?" he said in response.

"Ok. Ok. Anyway I was thinking that she is so annoying and non-funny then I start thinking that she is pretty and cute and smart all of the sudden." I admitted in defeat to him.

That is why HE is my therapist and not some random guy. He gets me and doesn't give in to me like everybody else does.

"Well that is very interesting. I will make notes about this and tell you my conclusion the next time we meet. I will have an exercise for you to do so that you can finally solve this problem you have."

"Ok. Thank you Doc. See you next week." I strolled out of the room and found that it was all ready time to go home.

I grabbed my coat and walked to my car. On the way there I heard someone on the phone. Now I am not the kind that eavesdrops on a conversation but I recognized the voice instantly. It was Sonny's.

"Hey" she said to the person on the other line.

"Yeah I can't believe that you are finally coming. I have been waiting for you to come and see us for ever. Everybody would love to meet you because you are so fun to be around and so loving to everyone."

She started to laugh. "Yes and also funny." Was she on the phone with her boyfriend or was it just one of her friends?

"Yeah well I will see you next week. Yes, I love you too! Bye!" She hung up and started to turn towards me and I quickly started to pretend to just walk by and notice her.

"Hey, Chad? What are you still doing here? I would have thought that you had already gone home." She said to me with curiosity obviously in her tone.

"No. We had to finish up a few scenes for the show so we had to stay back." I lied. This is why I am on the best show for teens, because I can lie without someone thinking otherwise. Man was I good but I hated lying to Sonny.

"Oh. Ok. Well I will see you tomorrow?"

This is when my ego comes along and ruins it for me. "Yes you will. Why? Will you be looking for me and come and beg me to be yours?"

"Gosh Chad didn't think your ego was still awake. I mean doesn't it get any sleep? It must be really tired and by the way I know that you were lying through your teeth." She snapped back at me and then walked right past me and headed towards her car.

"Wait… How do you know I am lying?"

"So, you are admitting it?" she questioned.

"No, but how could you possibly guess?"

"Chad, Like I said before I know people and plus it was obvious that you were lying because I could see you eavesdropping on my call through the mirror's reflection."

"….." I didn't know what to say to that. I was lost.

"That's what I thought. So if you will excuse me I will be leaving now if you will so kindly stop and get off of my car." She looked at me.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." I murmured and started to walk to my car also.

"Dreaming about me?" she teased but also taunted me.

"No, why would I dream about someone as hideous as you?" I instantly regretted what had just slipped from my mouth. I slapped my hand to my mouth and started to apologize all over myself.

"Sonny I am so sorry it just slipped. I didn't mean anything I just said about you. It was out of anger. Please forgive me!" I cried so that she would here me. She had started to walk off and leave me there alone.

"Maybe you should think before you say things like that." She started to walk away again and I grabbed her by the arm.

"Sonny, I am so sorry and I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world and would and I will do anything you ask me to. Just please forgive me." I begged her. And CDC doesn't beg to anyone but I guess this an exception. Wait was she smirking at me?

"Sonny?"

"Now who is the better actor now? And thanks for caring enough for me to say those things." She said to me.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold it right there. That was all an act? How could you trick me like that?"

"Yes and I did just what I did to prove to you that lying gets you no where." I stood there grounded to that part of the concrete in the parking lot until I had finally realized that she had already left.

Next day

I had decided to go to the therapist's again and was heading there now. When I walked in, I was not expecting a normally bubbly brunette sitting there bawling her eyes out.

"Sonny? What's wrong? What happened?" I rushed right over to her.

"I can't believe he did this to me and at a time like this." She was talking to herself and possibly hadn't noticed me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind you wouldn't want to listen to boring old me anyways. So just go and find some gorgeous tall blonde and make out with her in your dressing room and leave me alone right now."

"Sonny, don't say things like that and do you really think that low of me?" I replied, hurt by what she said a little bit.

"I'm sorry Chad it's just that I just can't think straight and I feel awful about what just happened and I really don't want to talk about it."

Now I don't know what I was thinking because I clearly wasn't because right after she had said that I had pulled her into me and gave her a light kiss on the lips. What surprised me the most was that she didn't pull back! I knew that right when I had met her lips that I really did like her. I had felt sparks when she pressed her lips to mine and they even tasted like my favorite flavor. Raspberries. We finally pulled apart and just as I was about to say sorry she started to speak.

"What took you so long?" she whispered in my ear.

I smiled. I couldn't believe that she liked me back. She just was a good actress then if she even fooled me.

"Sorry to interrupt but Chad we have an appointment" Dr. House said coming into the room while he talked.

"Yeah well I'll see you at eight?" I gave Sonny I real smile.

"Yes you will!" she replied and smiled back at me.

"By the way who were you talking to on the phone?"

"My big brother." She smirked at me.

"Oh. Well bye."

She left and I sat down in front of Dr. House. He was smiling so big I didn't think that it could even fit on his face if it had gotten any bigger.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" I he asked.

"You told me." I said in defeat.

From then on I started to hang out with Sonny more and not have an argument every time I see her. We were perfect together and it will hopefully always stay that way.


End file.
